Passeio Noturno pelo Armário de Hogwarts
by Yuka No01
Summary: Quando Remus e Sirius descobrem que armários não servem apenas para guardar vassouras.


Depois de várias semanas sufocando meu amor por eles, decidi deixar os dedos correrem contentes pelas teclas e escrevi a quase comédia abaixo. Eu disse quase porque não tenho veia cômica, não sirvo pra escrever algo realmente engraçado. (_Escrevo muito bem_) Também não sirvo pra escrever Yaoi/Lime, que também se encontra no texto abaixo. Mas, já que o desafio é o que me move (e os fics ruins (_ótimos_) de próprio cunho também, o que representa a maioria), vamos lá, né!

Obs.: não Sorento, não vou por o texto que você modificou aqui em cima. O que o povo vai pensar de mim? XD Botei seus comentários entre parênteses, em itálico. Viu, não são minhas palavras, são as dele.

"_Hey! Ho! Let's go!"_ (The Ramones)

* * *

**PASSEIO NOTURNO PELO ARMÁRIO DE HOGWARTS**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

Escondidos precariamente pela Capa da Invisibilidade de James, Sirius e Remus, ambos no sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, caminhavam sorrateiros pelos corredores vazios e nebulosos do Castelo. Tentavam fazer menos barulho quanto possível, o que, no mínimo, era bastante improvável que acontecesse (no caso, eles não fazerem barulho). Dirigiam-se à cozinha, cumprindo o acordo de irem em dupla, três vezes por semana, até lá para surrupiar algumas das delícias que os elfos domésticos davam de tão bom grado. Um dos milhares de acordos entre os quatro (James, Sirius, Remus e Pedro), que se não feito dava origem a grandes conseqüências.

"Remus, olha o Mapa" sussurrou Sirius, esforçando-se para deixar os pés em baixo da Capa enquanto andava.

"Tô olhando! Tô olhando! Que coisa!" respondeu ele, irritado, mal se importando em deixar a voz em tom normal.

"Pare de gritar"

"Eu não estou gritando, Sirius!"

"Então trate de falar mais baixo, por que o eco de sua voz tá chegando lá na entrada da Floresta Proibida"

Ele resmungou qualquer coisa em resposta aos risos abafados do outro, voltando o olhar pro Mapa do Maroto pra onde, na verdade, não estava olhando antes. Buscou os professores mais prováveis de estar no corredor e viu que estavam a léguas de distância. Excelente, quanto mais rápido fossem e voltassem da cozinha melhor.

Foi aí que sentiu uma fisgada na cintura, por debaixo das vestes negras. Pulou no susto e ouviu Sirius comprimir uma risada.

"Pára, Sirius" sibilou entre dentes, desta vez tentando não fazer _muito_ barulho.

"Parar o quê?" perguntou, lhe dando mais um beliscão.

"Isso que você acabou de fazer!" respondeu, incomodado, dando pulinhos a cada cutuco ou beliscão que o _animago_ dava.

Tentando segurar uma gargalhada que teimava em arranhar-lhe a garganta, completou com a frase que tinha certeza que terminar com o restinho de paciência do colega.

"Tá olhando pro Mapa, Remus? Se nos pegarem dessa vez..."

O lobisomem estaqueou. Puxou o amigo para um dos lados do corredor e, ainda em baixo da Capa, virou-se, colérico, ficando perigosamente próximo do outro.

"Que houve?" perguntou Black, tentando fingir surpresa.

"Eu que me pergunto isso. Que houve comigo para concordar em vir até aqui com você?"

"Remus..."

"Ao invés de ficar me perguntando sobre isso e sobre aquilo, pegue a porcaria do Mapa e vá na frente!"

"Remus..."

"Ainda não entendo como acompanho você e James nessas presepadas. Eu sou monitor, devia denunciá-los ao diretor!"

"Remus..."

"E agora tenho que aturar suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Francamente, tenho bem mais o que fazer a passar a noite toda indo e voltando da cozinha de um bando de elfos"

"Remus..."

"QUÊ?"

"Cala a boca" disse ríspido, puxando-o pela nuca firmemente, de encontro aos seus lábios. Lupin não tentou recuar ou resistir, sabia que aquilo ai acabar acontecendo. Sempre acontecia.

Aos poucos, Sirius foi deixando a boca do amante, um sorriso levemente lascivo destacando-se em seu rosto. Remus ficou sem ação.

"Sabia que era esse o motivo do seu mau humor" disse, triunfante "Agora pode parar de ser tão chato?"

Remus estreitou os olhos, ameaçador, e virou-se para continuar a expedição até a cozinha, prometendo a si mesmo não cair em qualquer outra das provocações de Black. O que, cá pra nós, não é nada fácil.

'Agora o golpe de misericórdia' pensou Black, ainda sorrindo 'E que se danem os elfos e suas malditas bombas de chocolate!'

Levou a mão ao primeiro botão da camisa de Lupin, retirando-o desajeitadamente de sua casa. A outra mão tocou a dele, que segurava o Mapa na frente dos olhos, baixando-a.

"Moony..." sussurrou ele, rouco, no ouvido do lobisomem, roçando os lábios no seu pescoço.

"Não, Sirius, não. Por favor, não..." disse ele, a fala entrecortada por um breve gemido.

"Não?" ergueu uma sobrancelha, a mão ágil deixando a camisa completamente aberta.

"Não, não agora"

"E quem é você pra decidir quando vai ser 'agora'?"

Lupin virou-se, sério, sentindo a mão que antes tocava a sua escorregar para segurar a Capa que, por incrível que pareça, ainda os cobria.

"Que tal... aquele que é extremamente necessário para a ocorrência do 'agora'?" Sirius riu, aquela risada gostosa que parecia um latido. Era uma resposta típica de Remus Lupin.

"E quem disse que você é necessário?" provocou. Lupin passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, ergueu uma sobrancelha e saiu debaixo da Capa, exatamente do jeito em que estava.

"O que você...?" perguntou o outro, boquiaberto.

"Se não sou necessário acho que vou dormir. Está ficando tarde mesmo" e foi andando displicente pelo corredor, ignorando todo e qualquer apelo que Black pudesse usar.

Sirius soltou um palavrão e foi atrás, dobrando a Capa e a pendurado no ombro.

O primeiro passava perto de um daqueles inúteis e sem uso armários de vassoura embutidos na parede de pedra quando o segundo ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor.

"Diabos, e essa agora!" praguejou "E lá isso é hora de dar pitis de personalidade nesse aí". Foi então que teve uma idéia brilhante, que o faria matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada e talvez (eu disse _talvez_) conseguir chegar à Sala Comunal de Gryffindor com alguém acordado.

Ajeitando a Capa sobre o ombro, apertou o passo e agarrou o braço de Lupin, puxando com tudo pra dentro do armário poeirento.

"Sirius! Quer me matar do coração? Nunca... !" antes que denunciasse onde estavam, Black tapou a boca do garoto, sinalizando que precisavam ficar em silêncio. Murmurou um _coloportus_ para lacrar a porta e esperou que os passos, nada apressados, atravessarem toda a extensão do corredor.

Retirou a mão da boca de Lupin quando achou que já era seguro falar, e atirou-se num dos cantos do diminuto armário, suspirando de alívio.

Então Remus pode avaliar o lugar onde estavam. Era um armário daqueles bem velhos, onde só havia aranhas. Tinha espaço suficiente para que os dois ficassem sentados, um de frente pro outro, desde que as pernas fossem devidamente encaixadas. Também não era muito alto, talvez nem ele mesmo pudesse ficar em pé. Isso era um sinal de que as paredes eram bem grossas, pois ele não parecia tão pequeno visto de fora.

Aí notou uma coisa muito importante.

"Sirius, onde está o Mapa!"

O _animago_ pareceu intrigado.

"Não estava com você?"

"Não. Você pegou no Mapa de mim, não lembra?"

"Não, não peguei"

"Droga! Será que quem estava passando pegou?"

Então Sirius sorriu e levantou a mão, o Mapa do Maroto devidamente fechado à mostra.

"Tratante! Tratante! Só pra me fazer ter acessos de preocupação numa hora dessas!" reclamou, batendo com os punhos nas pernas de Sirius, ambos rindo.

"E quando você _não_ tem acessos de preocupação?"

Lupin mostrou a língua, de pirraça, e estendeu a mão com cicatrizes.

"- Me dá"

"Mas credo, agora resolveu me dar ordens" enrugou o rosto numa leve expressão de arrogância e estendeu o longo braço até batê-lo no teto baixo "Venha você mesmo até aqui e pegue"

Remus andou, meio que de gatinhas, até a mão estendida de Sirius, o peito exposto a centímetros do seu rosto.

"Me alcance a varinha, sim? Preciso ver se tem alguém vindo" exigiu, depois de arrancar o Mapa das mãos de Black.

Sirius, os olhos hipnotizados pelos movimentos suaves do peito do amante, levou a mão até o bolso de trás da calça do garoto, pegando a varinha e lhe entregando. Claro, não sem antes pressionar a região com os dedos ágeis.

"Juro solenemente estar mal intencionado" disse Lupin, acionando o Mapa com uma batida de varinha.

Enquanto o lobisomem estudava-o atentamente, Sirius observava a respiração pausada e tranqüila a centímetros do rosto. A pele pálida e perfumada o seduzia, o chamava. Aproximou os lábios de um dos mamilos rosados, tocando-o com a língua úmida.

"Sirius, eu já disse" reclamou Remus, traçando uma linha reta pelo Mapa completamente aberto, escorado na parede.

Black não lhe deu ouvidos e murmurou alguma coisa, batendo com a varinha da porta do armário. Depois disso, voltou sua atenção novamente ao objeto de seu desejo. Massageou-o com os lábios, acariciando com aponta dos dedos o tórax marcado. E qual foi sua surpresa ao sentir a mão dele sobre a sua.

Olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar cobiçoso do monitor, uma ruguinha entre os olhos castanhos.

"Então decidiu que o 'agora' vai ser agora?" perguntou o _animago_, irônico.

"Você nunca me deixou decidir, Sirius. E, além do mais, é muito convincente" respondeu, sério, abaixando-se e tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Black fez o mesmo, desenhando as cicatrizes suaves "Que feitiço você usou nas paredes?"

"_Silenciare_" respondeu displicente "Dá mais privacidade, sabe?"

Remus sorriu, aproximando os lábios dos dele, iniciando um beijo que demoraria para terminar.

"Eu já falei o quanto te amo?" disse Sirius, o rosto colado com o de Lupin, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos.

"Tanto quanto ama me irritar?"

"Hum..." falou, pensativo "Acho que gosto mais de testar o limite de sua paciência"

Lupin riu, terminando de abrir os botões da camisa branca. A sua já havia parado no chão há muito tempo.

"Besta. Ainda não sei como posso gostar de você"

"É meu charme natural, Moony"

"Acho que o único ego que supera o seu é o de James" suspirou, atirando a camisa num canto qualquer do armário, que agora parecia bem maior, e beijando a junção pescoço-ombro do _animago_, as mãos entrelaçadas nos cabelos negros. O outro retribuía arranhando-lhe as costas com as unhas longas, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

Ficaram se provocando um tempo, Remus deixando uma marca arroxeada no ombro do amante. Então pararam, um olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos do outro.

"Mas eu nunca falei das dimensões, não é?" perguntou Sirius, ambos aconchegando-se um nos braços do outro por sobre o chão gelado de madeira.

"Na verdade, não. Mas elas não me são importantes, Sirius. Não as dimensões"

Black encostou o queixo no ombro do lobisomem, roçando a bochecha na dele, a voz ficando cada vez mais rouca enquanto dizia.

"Pois digo, e nunca cansarei de repetir, que te amo. Amo como nunca amei e como nunca me amaram. Não por conveniências ou classes, como tentaram me fazer acreditar, mas pelo que você é, Remus. E se isso for recíproco, não haverá mais nada a nos impedir"

Lupin buscou os olhos daquele que, em tão pouco tempo, conseguira dizer tudo que ele precisava ouvir. Desenhou os contornos da boca fina e respondeu à altura.

"Você sempre reclamou de minhas palavras rebuscadas, então digo simplesmente: eu também te amo, Padfoot, e não há e nunca haverá nada que impeça isso."

Sirius sorriu. Ele nunca o chamava pelo apelido. Nada mais precisava ser dito, então as mãos perderam-se pelos corpos um do outro, bocas se encontraram, olhares apaixonados foram trocados. Se alguém tivesse um Mapa como aquele, como o Mapa do Maroto, viria uma legenda no corredor do primeiro andar: REMUS LUPIN E SIRIUS BLACK, ANTIGO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS. Mas não, não existia uma cópia daquele Mapa, e o original se encontrava fechado pelas simples palavras "_Malfeito feito!_", em um armário que, como acabaram de descobrir, não servia apenas para guardar vassouras, mas também para alimentar grandes amores.

* * *

**FINITE INCANTATEM**

* * *

Thanks to:

- Siren Sorento, que leu e modificou o texto, me dando mais trabalho do que não sei o quê. Brincadeira! Brigadinha, viu? Acho que vou te alugar mais vezes.

- a amiga da Akai (não me disse o nome) que ainda não me mandou a resposta, mas mesmo assim obrigada. Só pelo trabalho de ler eu já fico imensamente grata.

- Akai por dizer que não gostava de HP e não se obrigar a ler. Adoro quando as pessoas são sinceras (e isso não foi uma ironia).

Obs. 1: fanfic inspirando no seguinte fanart - _notquiteroyal(ponto)net(barra)linnpuzzle(barra)harry(underline)potter(barra)rsstudythemap(ponto)jpg_

Obs. 2: _Silenciare_ é um feitiço que eu inventei, por tanto ele não existe e talvez nunca exista. Foi uma tentativa de latim com italiano e francês, mas como a única língua que domino é o inglês e porcamente o espanhol ficou essa coisinha aí mesmo. Tô pouco me importando com que idioma isso seja... talvez sereiano ou trolliano...

Obs. 3: Eu misturei termos originais dos livros (inglês) com a tradução (português), por que o fic é meu e posso usar o que eu quiser. São minhas preferências, oras!

* * *

**Escrito originalmente na terceira semana de novembro de 2005;**

**Postado originalmente somente em final de dezembro de 2005, pela lerdeza de encontrar um beta;**

**Revisado e rabiscado em 05 de outubro de 2006.**

**© Idéias originais (?) de Yuka**


End file.
